


let’s play doctor!

by whore



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Implied Incest, Lots of Crying, VERY UNDERAGE, actual incest, and SMUT, cielizzy, doctor!play, handjob, noncon, vexing-young-master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whore/pseuds/whore
Summary: based off a lovely ask a lovely anon sent me ~





	let’s play doctor!

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you hatereading this, i'd suggest you get a surgeon to remove that foot from your ass. fiction will never be reality. i am not writing an ideal situation, and fiction is a tool to explore the unconventional and the fucked up.
> 
> now, for those of you who do not have a foot lodged up their asshole, please -- enjoy. and pardon all the typos; i wrote all this on an extremely cracked iphone screen.

“Open your mouth, Ciel! It is my duty as a  _ doctor _ to make sure you haven’t got a throat… infection, or anything! Jus’ let me swab down there, ‘n then we’ll move on!” Lizzy fusses, slouching all her weight onto her right leg, tapping impatiently. She carries a flimsy toothpick with a cotton ball stabbed on the sharp tip, meant to resemble some sort of swab, a shitty plastic stethoscope hanging around her neck. She narrows big green eyes at her younger cousin. 

“I’unno, Lizzy _. _ I have a real sensitive th-throat — “

“That’s  _ Doctor Midford _ to you, patient!” She snaps. Ciel cowers his shoulders in.

“Well? Are you gonna open up or do I have to take matters into my own hands?!”

“Do I  _ have _ to?” Ciel grumbles, disgruntled.

“Doctor’s orders, patient! Now open up, I beg of you!”

“You’re not  _ actually _ a Doctor, Lizzy! Would you quit acting like th — “

Lizzy tugs Ciel’s earlobe like she’s his mother. 

“Ow!”

It takes the boy about 5 dreadfully long minutes of Lizzy bickering and whining and begging of  _ jus’ open your mouth! I have other patients waiting for me, you know! You’re wasting my time! _ til the boy finally, slowly,  reluctantly opens his mouth.

Cotton-topped toothpick gets shoved down Ciel’s throat the very second he does so, but Lizzy’s eyes glitter happy. 

Ciel thinks he almost throws up.

_“Bleh!_ _Lishy! Ow! Thish ish weird! Take it ow’!”_

“You have very pretty lips, patient!” Lizzy coos.

Ciel wraps a little hand around his cousin’s forearm.

_ “TAKE IT OW’, PLEASH! I FINK I’M GONNA VOMIT!” _

“Don’t be silly, patient! I’m a doctor— I know what I’m do — “

_ “I SHAID TAKE IT OUT PLEASH!” _

“Ugh, you’re such a  _ child,” _ she groans, finally pulling the makeshift cotton swab from Ciel’s mouth, grimacing at the slobber now running down the kid’s chin as well as her latex-gloved fingers. Ciel scowls and coughs into the crook of his elbow, while Lizzy inspects the cotton ball close, finding it merely damp with saliva. It’s not like she knows what she’s doing, though, but she puts on her best  _ confident-powerful _ face anyway, a childish smirk painting her mug ballsy, and then she clears her throat as loud as she possibly can — meant to assert her authority, or something.

_ “Ahem! _ Looks like you’re all clean, patient!” Lizzy chirps, pausing for extra drama, “but I do believe..” another pause, bright green eyes trickling down Ciel’s curled-up body, “..I’ll have to make further inspections. I think you need a physical!”

“A  _ what?” _ Ciel croaks, rubbing at his sore throat.

“A physical, silly! I’m just gonna put my hands here and there, check how your muscles are doing, say hi to your uhm.. blood pressure and go from there!”

“What’s blood pressure, Lizzy?”

“The pressure of your blood!”

“How d’ya know all that?”

“I’m a doctor, stupid! I know  _ everything!” _

“L-Lizzy, what are you doing? Why are you touching my — “

“Would you shut up for a second!?” Lizzy squeaks, pretending her face hasn’t flushed a bright pink, “And that’s  _ Doctor Midford _ to you, Ciel! How many times must I remind you?”

She’s got Ciel’s shorts rolled up as far as they can go, pressing the pads of her fingertips into her younger cousin’s thighs, marvelling at the slight waves of baby-muscle quivering beneath baby-skin. 

Ciel is soft.  _ Real _ soft.

Lizzy cocks her head, interested. 

“You’re very…  _ malleable,” _ the play-doctor whispers, content with how _ professional _ her speak is (the girl hasn’t a clue what malleable means, though — she heard Daddy use it once, and it sounded  _ cool!) _ , pressing her fingers deeper and deeper and higher and higher into what feels like  _ The World’s Softest Skin! _ til Ciel lets out this embarrassed little squeal, bats off Doctor Midford’s hands and crosses his legs. Ciel’s cheeks are adorable, pinker than Lizzy’s, and his blues are glassy, tearful. His bottom lip quivers.

_ “Lizzzyyyyy,” _ Ciel whines, “I’on like thi —  _ OW!”  _ he cries as  _ ‘Doctor Midford’ _ grabs the tiniest pinch of flesh  and twists, Ciel’s knee instinctively jerking up and uppercutting the girl, broken little voice immediately rushing with blubbered apologies and  _ I didn’ mean to do that! I’m so sorry, D-Doctor, please don’t get mad! _ s. And Lizzy doesn’t fuss — she stands up nice and tall, straightening her back and exhaling like she’s seen Doctor Angie do whenever Lizzy comes down with yet another cold this January, voice damn near maternal, eyes all old and sweet.

“Don’t apologize, patient. It is my duty as a doctor to keep you in good shape, and I have failed. A-as a doctor.” Lizzy mumbles, staring at her shuffling feet. 

“I’m sorry I’ve failed you!” she musters solemnly, needlessly melancholic, “Please forgive me!”

She’s about a second away from bursting into embarrassed tears, her clenched fists shaking by her sides, and maybe Ciel was right! Lizzy’s no doctor, no  _ smarty-pants, _ nothing but a dunce! An  _ imbecile! _ And now that Lizzy thinks about it, maybe she should —

Ciel, rude as ever, cuts off her thoughts with an incoherent grumble. Sighs. Rubs his throat some more.

“Just… finish up.. You haven’t failed me yet,  _ Doctor,”  _ he giggles. “‘least it was an accident!”

Lizzy’s tears evaporate, go up to the clouds, sunshine replacing the rain in her eyes, and she cracks a sheepish grin, chirping out an “Okay! I should get back to w-work then! Haven’t got time to waste here!”

And immediately gets back down on her knees.

“L — “

_ “Doctor.” _

“Doctor..! I d-don’t — I don’t think I need a physical anymore! My — my muscles feel fi _ hnnnn!” _

“Mhm.. I’on know about that, patient. I think I’ll have to dig a little deeper.” 

Ciel doesn’t like how low Lizzy’s voice went. He feels  _ weird. _ She keeps a rhythm with how she presses into him, a symphony of  _ tap, tap, tap, tap _ s as she works herself right back up her cousin’s thigh, the latex enveloping her girly hands creating weird noises; like a dry sponge mopping up water, and Ciel gulps as Lizzy starts brushing her fingertips across the crotch of his burgundy shorts, pinky occasionally latching into the waistband as she presses, massages, works herself all over the little boy’s soft-as-ever thighs. 

“I think I’m getting warmer!” Lizzy exclaims.

Ciel’s knees almost smash together, catching his big cousin in a leg-sandwich when she drives her latexed fingertips right into his groin.

**_“Doctor?!”_ **

Lizzy doesn’t respond this time. She keeps at pressing and prodding. She catches the same noise Daddy makes whenever she plays doctor with him, except it’s higher-pitched, shakier, afraid, and coming from her little cousin’s rose-petal lips. She doesn’t see Daddy do this often, but Ciel throws his arms around his face. 

“It’s okay, Ciel! Make more of those noises! Soon we can get  _ my _ medication!”

_ “Y-your _ medication..? Wh-what? Nnn… ngh…  _ L-Liz… _ this feels weird..! _ ” _

Her eyes are sparkling. Ciel feels sick to his tummy.

“D-Doctor, my — my  _ thing _ feels funny…” 

“Good!” Lizzy says, sliding her palm, giving gentle little gropes around the boy’s inner thighs, dipping low into his meager quads before circling right back up to his groin til Ciel’s verging pretty tears, and now his hands get fussed into white-knuckled fists, his toes curl,  and his knee bounces anxiously, fast enough to set a pile of redwood on fire.

And the sensation is weird,  _ peculiar _ — Ciel’s never felt anything of the sort before. His stomach sprouts knots, his breath labours slightly, there's an odd looking bulge sitting at the top of his groin; an even funnier sensation in itself — are peepees supposed to do that,  _ feel _ like that? — there’s a hot stirring quickly rising in his lower abdomen.. Ciel doesn’t like this feeling; no, not at all. He lifts a shaky fist up to wipe away a streaming tear. 

“Doctor… what’s happening to me?” the little boy sniffles, shoulders slouching inward, “Why is my —  _ my — “ _

“Ob dear! Looks like we’ve run into a problem! I  _ told _ you you needed a physical, silly!” she gives a toothy smile, patting her cousin’s bulge, “I know exactly what I’m to do!”

“Really?” Ciel looks down at her, ignorantly hopeful, blue eyes shimmering.

“Of course! Get up and pull your pants down!”

Lizzy stands up from her knees and tip-toes two feet backward.

The boy shakes his head. Freezes.

“It’s the only way I can fix it, Ciel! Please! I need to do this!” she bickers, balling her fists, “If I ‘don fix it, I’ll get in  _ real _ big trouble… I’ll get hurt!” 

She lets the weight of her rigid arms slouch the rest of her body down.

“F-fine. I’ll..” the boy pauses to gulp, “I’ll do it. Okay…  _ Doctor?” _ Ciel’s suspicion drips off his words like tar.

“Okay!”

And quickly, Ciel obeys, sheepishly tugging down his burgundy shorts, followed by Lizzy scolding him to  _ take off your undies too, you dunce! _ , ignoring the blaring sirens in the back of his head that may or may not be telling the boy that perhaps he should quit playing with his treasured elder cousin, run back to his father, and spend the rest of the day playing with his favourite wooden blocks.

But he doesn’t.

“You’re a lot smaller than my Daddy, so this should be easy!” Lizzy smiles, pinching the tip of her gloves to pull them off one by one. She brings a hand up to Ciel’s lips, sliding two fingers onto his lower. “Open, please!Say  _ aahh!” _

“Aahh!” he obliges, letting his tongue roll out.

The play-doctor’s fingers immediately attack Ciel’s mouth, probing at his gums and the insides of his cheeks, and it’s  _ weird, _ it’s more than just weird — Lizzy’s fingers have an odd salt to them, with a side of rubbery aftertaste from the neglected gloves that make their new home under the stool Ciel’s sitting on, and then she pulls away, licks the string of saliva clinging onto her digits and her cousin’s lips away before spitting a hearty dollop of her own saliva onto her palm with a loud  _ pew! _

Lizzy rubs her hands together.

“What was the purpose of  _ that?” _ Ciel mumbles uncomfortably, his little hands covering his oddly stiff prick; it’s curled up to his stomach and sparking shock-like sensations through the very base of his calves whenever the pads of his palms properly grope around  _ it, _ and it’s embarrassing just to think about! — he didn’t expect playing Doctor with his brother’s fiancée (sneaky little boy, she still hasn’t noticed she’s fiddling with  _ the spare) _ to wind up with his willy out of  _ all _ things.

“So it doesn’t hurt when I do  _ this!” _

Doctor Midford bats away her patient’s cupped hands, and wraps her own right around his little girth bursting with warmth and clear fluid, coaxing a strangled, terrified moan from his throat. 

Lizzy’s hands are cold, slick, and slippery. They work their way up and down Ciel’s little cock, and it’s too much,  _ way _ too much; he feels like he’s getting suffocated, like Ciel might  _ piss _ himself, even, and he forces his clammy hands out of white-knuckles fists to slap away his cousin’s.

“Liz — Doctor, I d-don’t —  _ I don’t like this! It feels weird! And icky!” _ Ciel squeals, eyes budding up watery.

Then Lizzy starts to look impatient.  _ Actually _ impatient; not the impatient she claims to be when Ciel finishes dinner too slow, eating up what minutes Lizzy could’ve spent playing with her dearest cousin, but the impatient that makes her look like she’s three seconds and a half away from giving Ciel a roundhouse kick to the face

“You aren’t understanding me, patient. I  _ have _ to do this— for your sake and for  _ mine!” _

“Whad’dya mean,  _ yours? _ ” questions Ciel, irritation blooming deep in his little voice, “Are you gonna die if you stop touching my — my — y-you-know-what?”

“I won’t die, stupid! I’ll get hurt! Real bad! Now lemme finish my job, would you?” she barks, much like a frustrated pup. 

And then she wraps her hands right back around her cousin’s throbbing little prick. 

But this time, when Ciel fusses, she doesn’t stop.

When Ciel tries slapping her hand away again, Lizzy strengthens her grip, strokes a little faster.

When Ciel tries wailing for his father, Lizzy shoves three fingers down his throat.

And when Lizzy looks up, Ciel’s face is all red and screwed with sparkly tears! — she thinks she’ll have to play Doctor with her little cousin more often; Ciel looks much prettier like this! With his lashes sticking together

tearfully, liberally thickened, eyeballs shining like glass, cheeks puffy and rosy like Lizzy’s when she wears blusher, lips pouty and bitten orchid red, Lizzy thinks she might start feeling a little funny! — the type of  _ funny _ she starts to feel when she starts working Daddy’s medicine out!

“D-Doctor, please, I d-don’t like this! I feel like I’m — I feel like I’m — “ Ciel cries, rubbing tears out his baby-blues with grabby fists, fussing, weeping, “when is it g-gonna be over, Doctor?”

“When the  _ medicine _ comes out, patient! I think I know how to speed up this exam, though..” whispers Lizzy, voice mousy, the sound of skin and saliva squelching against one another louder than her. 

“R-really?” Ciel whimpers, and Doctor Midford licks her lips, nods nice and slow, lowering her big green gaze back down to her patient’s tiny cock.

_ “ _ You’re a lot smaller than my Daddy, so this should be quick!” she giggles, letting saliva droop to her lips before sliding them right over Ciel’s little dickhead, engulfing the boy in warm and droolly heat, immediately working her mouth onto giving soft little suckles and calculated tongue-laves. 

_ “Mmmmgh!  _ Doc —  _ Doctor, _ th-this is too —  _ this is too much!” _

“Haah… l-let me finish my job,  _ Shiel.”  _

_ “I d-don’t like th..th...” _

_ “Shhhh…” _ Lizzy puts a sticky finger over her cousin’s lips, slurping up the slobber she’d managed to drool all the way down his scrotum, stopping to suction the whole of her mouth over right over where the softness of his  _ no-no zone _ ends and where the curve of flesh leading to Ciel’s puckered pink hole begins, creating a series of utterly obscene slurps and spits and noises that  _ definitely _ shouldn’t be leaving from between Ciel’s quivering thighs, and oh! This sensation is wonderful, now; not less weird, but much more  _ good _ when his beloved cousin hums against his virgin little prick, and it makes Ciel wonder, really— why on  _ Earth _ would you call something so pleasurable a  _ n-no zone?! _ It only gets better, now. Especially when Lizzy looks him straight in the eyes and murmurs _ “Nmm.. ‘ou ‘tasht a lot better than my Daddy.” _

She pulls back to take a deep breath, and with her heart beating hard like a matching band’s drums, she takes all of tiny Ciel into the hollows of her suckled cheeks.

“AH!” 

Ciel starts to whine, now — sweet and drawn out — not like any way Lizzy had seen Daddy moan! Ciel sounded scared, unwillingly desperate, embarrassed and adorable; much different than the gruffed, guttural-deep moans that came from her father whenever he took her by her pigtails and fucked her throat so hard she could taste his  _ medicine _ lingering at the back of her throat for the next week. Ciel tastes sweeter, too! — sweeter and softer than Daddy’s musky and too-big-for-her-throat prick. 

“D-Doctor,” he sniffles sweetly, trying to swallow his wails, “I feel like I’m gonna b-burst,  _ please _ stop, I d-don’t know what’s happening to me, I hate —  _ I hate this!” _

All that goes through one ear and out the other.

“Li-Lizzy..!” Ciel sobs, painfully pleasured.

Lizzy  lets her eyes droop shut.

“Mmmn…  _ ngh!” _

She works sticky fingers around Ciel’s puckered little hole, teasing her thumb into untouched rims.

“Doctor, I —  _ stop, please, I’m gonna explode! —  _ I th-think I’m gonna — “ Lizzy nuzzles her face into the base of his tiny cock, humming blissfully, “  _ — I think I’m g-gonna burst!”  _

She snaps her eyes back open, welling green into glassy cerulean, and with a warbled voice,  _ “Do it,” _ she demands.

For a second, Ciel’s mouth halts to a silent scream, lips glistening with saliva.

And then, he almost  _ actually _ screams.

_ “Nnnmmm — oh my God, oh my God! — I’m — I’m  — ! “ _

Ciel spends, and spends, and spends, hips shaking uncontrollably, fists clenched so tight they begin to numb, vision blurry and flooded with tears, and the boy almost thinks he’s  _ peeing _ at first; but it’s different, far too different — heat gushes out his veins and out his cock, his tummy gives an unfamiliar rush of euphoria, and Ciel might cry, it feels so good, and Lizzy — Lizzy’s a relentless thing with a relentless mouth; she coaxes all she possibly can out the boy’s prick, massaging her tongue along the underside of his penis and sucking as hard as her mouth lets her, swallowing every last drop of silky white  _ medicine _ that pours down her throat.

“Mwah!” she pulls off with a pop, giggling at the sight of her little cousin’s softening prick, “now that I’ve gotten my medicine, I think I’m fit to make further inspections..”

_ “What?!” _

“I think you’re due for an eye exam!”


End file.
